


A Gentle Kiss

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kanon/Hagumi ( Brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Misaki got more than she bargained for.





	A Gentle Kiss

Misaki felt her face redden as Kokoro backed away from the dark haired girl. Her yellow eyes stared at her own slivers ones with an emotion she never saw before. The normally overenthusiastic teen is now being so gentle with her. She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled before walking away. Once she was out of eyesight, Misaki felt a vibration coming from her phone. Her hands reached down into her pockets to grab it and looked at the message. It was from Kokoro herself.

'I will wait for your answer! Take your time! ☆☆☆' 

Misaki just blushed harder before groaning as she headed home. She knew what she meant , but she wasn't comfortable telling the rest of members. She knew they will be supportive of them , but still! She wasn't ready to admit it yet.

She stopped in front of an apartment complex and fetched out a key to open the door with. Once inside, she made her way through the many hallways before eventually her door. She pulled out a different key and unlocked the door. She takes off her shoes and placed them neatly next to the door along with the other shoes. "I'm home!" She called out and at first nothing happened until her sister's room opened. 

"Big sister!" Her younger sister smiled brightly as she tackled her into a hug. Misaki just laughed as she picked her up from the ground and sets her onto the couch. She sat down next to her, listening about her day at school and commented every now and then. She still had the event with Kokoro flesh in the back of her mind. She needed a cup of coffee if she was going to survive the rest of the day. She waited until her little sister went back to her room before preparing herself for something to eat. Ah instant ramen can be your best friend when you're lazy or too tired to cooks something. 

She sat down and she was about to eat until she heard her phone buzzing. She picked it up and saw it was a message from Kanon.

'Misaki...I did it..!' 

What came afterwords is a picture of Hagumi with small hearts drawn around it. A small grin formed onto her face as she texted out her response. 

'Congrations Kanon' 

The dark haired girl was so proud of her best friend. Kanon had certainly changed ever since she was forced to join the band. Not just her though, everyone one did and the one who showed the most development is Misaki herself. In the past she used to despise being in the band and Kokoro herself so she distanced herself from the others, but over the course of time, her thoughts, opinions and feelings has changed. She became a lot closer to them and isn't afraid to admit that's she's in a band with Kokoro or say she's friends with the "school weridos". 

Looking back at it, it was a stupid reason to reject them just because she didn't want to be seen with them. She admits it , but she's glad she never left the band. To this day she still feels regrets about those times she wanted to leave. She shook her head as she began to eat, there was no point in thinking with an empty stomach. 

\----- 

When classes was over, Kokoro spotted the girl she was looking for. She motions her to follow her and the dark haired girl knew what she wanted, she wasn't against it in the slightest. Kokoro just happily skipped along side with Misaki who's head is down. It didn't last long for them to arrive at the back of the school and Kokoro dropped her things on the ground. Misaki did the same and looked at the other girl. She smiled as she walked closer and pressed her lips against her's. 

Misaki wasn't at all surprised because why would she? Kokoro is her girlfriend after all. She just closed her eyes and returned the kiss to her while pulling her closer to her. It was so gentle and sweet , but soon she felt something brushed against her bottom lip. She hesitated at first, but opened her mouth slightly and allowed the blonde girl to do what she wanted to do.

After a couple of minutes , they broke apart and both were panting from the kiss. Misaki was the first to look over and saw her girlfriend staring at her in such a loving matter. "Your face is red" Kokoro said poking her cheek. She rolled her eyes and replied "Your's too"

"And also...I'm ready to tell the others " Misaki admitted after having the day to think over this and Kokoro's eyes widen as she tackled her into a hug. She just chuckled, in a way she remained her of her younger sister. She patted her head and eventually the other girl got off of her. She was kinda disappointed though and wished they stay like that longer , but she knew this wasn't time for it. There was always next time. Kokoro helped Misaki get up and she was about to get her things until she noticed them missing. She just assumed that the women in black got them while they were busy doing their thing... That wasn't creepy at all. Nope, not in the slightest bit. 

\------

Kokoro called the rest of the band for a meeting and everyone met up in family owned restaurant. Everyone was talking amongst with each other before the blond girl cleared her voice. "I have an announcement to make!" The other quieted down to listen on what they have to say. She grabbed Misaki's hand and said "Misaki and I are dating!" 

Kanon, Kaoru, and Hagumi stared at them for a bit before congratulating them. Misaki her face burning before hiding her face with her hands and groaned. She knew she wanted this , but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing. She was so tempting to denice everything. 

"I-it's not like I l-love her that much or anything " Misaki muttered in between her hands and as a result, the others laughed. This caused her to blush harder.

Ever since this experience, she now understood how Arisa feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
